


Derek's Broken Mate

by Lightwood_McCall_Babe



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha Scott McCall, Chimera Theo, Chimeras, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Mates, McCall Pack, Miscarriage, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Pack Feels, Pack Mom, Past Rape/Non-con, True Alpha Scott McCall, True Mates, major fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-03 23:59:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11543169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightwood_McCall_Babe/pseuds/Lightwood_McCall_Babe
Summary: Y/N comes into Beacon Hills, after being driven from her original pack. She's a pregnant omega who was raped. As the Alpha's 'bitch', she had no choice in the matter. Once he figured out she was carrying pups, he drove her away, threatening her with death if she ever returned. The trek across the country from Florida to California took a toll on her body and the baby. So, she ends up having a miscarriage.Lydia Martin, Beacon Hills' very own banshee, senses the loss of the child and screams. The scream overpowers Y/N, causing her to collapse unconscious where Derek Hale finds her in the middle of the preserve.





	1. The Omega

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope this isn't too long. It's the first time I have ever written on here. Let me know what you think because I'm dying to know.

_Run, Get the hell out._ Y/N could hear the words of her former Alpha ringing in her head on a loop. She was pregnant, with the Alpha's pups and he didn't want either of them. He raped her, time after time again. And she could do nothing, because he was the Alpha and she was his bitch. She's been walking for months on end, running until she finds another pack. So far, nobody has willingly taken her in. She can faintly hear the heartbeats of her pups, but they're getting more and more faint as the days go by. The don't move as often. She can tell they're dying and she's terrified. She slows, coming across a wooden sign.  **Beacon Hills Nature Preserve**

Beacon Hills. The home of the True Alpha. She struggles through the woods, her pregnant belly keeping her from seeing her feet. Suddenly, a sharp pain causes Y/N to stumble and cry out in pain.  _My pups._ She thought warily, assuming she was going into labor. But it wasn't her water that broke and came gushing down. It was blood. Tons of blood. Suddenly, an ear piercing scream rang through the air, making everything go black. 

~

"So, we know the Dread Doctors are making experiments." Scott announced, leading the pack meeting. "Stiles, what do you have so far?" Stiles smirked, jumping from his chair towards the other room, retrieving a book and a notebook.

"I found this book, and it's about the Dread Doctors. It's supposedly fiction, but I think we could get something from it. But here's the catch, we would have to read it backwards. That way there's less of a chance of us becoming affected and possibly turning into another Dread Doctor. They're making hybrids, or chimeras. I've noticed a pattern that the chimeras are people that had no future and didn't want to live an ordinary life anymore. They're lured into the trap-" Lydia stiffens, causing Stiles to stop talking. "Lyds, what's wrong?"

"Miscarriage. An omega nearby just had a miscarriage." She whispered, before screaming like the banshee that she was. The furniture in Scott's house shook, the scream hurting the ears of the pack. She quieted down eventually, face pale and still staring off into space. She looked sharply at Scott. "We need to find her. She's going to die if we don't." 

"Where is she?" Stiles asked, tripping over his own feet to get closer to Lydia. 

"The Preserve. Call Derek. He'll get there faster." Her face was panicked, anxious. Stiles dialed the wolf on his phone, pacing. 

"Stiles, what the hell do you want?" Derek asked, as Stiles hit the speaker phone button.

"Derek it's really urgent. There's a dying female omega out on the preserve and she's losing a lot of blood from a miscarriage. Lydia already felt the passing of her pups, and she can feel that the omega is close to death." Scott said, gathering his things as they all headed out the door.

"Fine. But I better not get arrested if she's dead and has my DNA on her." Derek growled, hanging up the phone.

  
"Let's go." The pack ran out the door, Scott on his bike and Stiles driving Roscoe his blue jeep with Lydia in the passenger seat, Liam in the back. Stiles slammed the gas down, speeding down towards the preserve.

~

Derek wolfed out, pissed that he had to answer to another Alpha. Especially Scott. _Why the hell do they care about a rogue werewolf? She's an omega, and not our responsibility._ He ran, sniffing and listening to the woods trying to find something. The stench of fresh blood hit his nostrils before he saw her. A small, frail woman, blood coming out of her vagina. Not the normal amount. Her face was sunken in, pale, only skin and bones. He gently lifted her, running back towards the opening of the preserve just as the rest of the pack got there. 

"Deaton. Now." Derek panted, not bothering to stop. He ran all the way to the supernatural emissary and veterinarian's office. The door was shouldered open, startling some dogs in the back. 

"We're not open." The soft yet firm voice of the druid flowed through the air.

"You are right now." Derek hissed, not knowing why he was reacting so aggressively about this omega. 

"Bring her in the back." Derek passed the druid, laying the omega on the table. "Seems to be she lost a lot of blood from a miscarriage. I assume she's supernatural?" Derek nodded, not even acknowledging the fact that his hands and front were covered in blood. "There doesn't seem to be much I can do, but I'll try my best. Her chances of survival are slim." 

"I don't care. Do it." Derek listened to the omegas faint and slowing heart beat. The others ran through the door, stopping in the room. Deaton was mixing some herbs, adding different colored liquids every now and then. "What is that?" 

"It's a mix of herbs I have collected over the years." Deaton said, pouring the concoction into a syringe. "I will have to inject this through her heart directly." He firmly said. "It will not be pretty and it will be painful but it will hopefully trigger the healing process." He walks over to the girl, syringe in hand, needle as long as his forearm. Gently, the needle was expertly shoved through the chest and into the heart, the injection spreading through the blood. The omega began screaming, painfully.

"Stop hurting me please!" She sobbed. 

"We are helping you." Deaton calmed her, as the concoction began to spread through her system and take effect. 

"My pups." She gasped through the sobs. "I can't hear or feel them." The whole room stopped moving and was silent. "They're gone. My babies." She whispered. "They were all I had." 

"What is your name?" Derek asked.

"Y/N. I was kicked out of my pack after my Alpha kept raping me and eventually got me pregnant with my pups. I walked from Florida to here, in hopes of finding a pack willing to take me in. I was trying to find the True Alpha, but...." Her voice got shaky and tears came faster. "My pups died. I was supposed to have them at any time. I was full term." 

"Well, Y/N, we will have to remove the pups from you, once you are fully done healing. We can do it surgically or we can attempt to induce you and you can give a natural birth." Deaton offered.

"Natural." She whispered. "And I want to hold them one time before I have to bury them. I want to hold my pups in my arms." Deaton nodded. 

"Very well. Tomorrow I'll bring in Melissa and she can help with the birthing as a midwife."

"Why can't she just go to the hospital?" Stiles asked.

"When pups are born, they aren't born like a human child. It's more complicated and painful." Derek muttered. He smelled the most alluring scent ever. Warm vanilla, mixed with a hint of rose. "My mate." His eyes flashed their Alpha red. Y/N recoiled, whimpering. 

"Please don't hurt me." She whimpered.

"I would never hurt you. You're my mate. My true mate." Derek whispered approaching her. "And I will be here every step of the way." 

"I hate to break this up, but Y/N needs sleep. Derek, take her back to your loft, and make her as comfortable as possible." Derek nodded, lifting the omega and leaving the clinic. 


	2. The Still Pups

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek takes Y/N back to his loft and makes her comfortable, preparing for the birth of the still born pups. Or so they think.

Stiles drove Derek and Y/N to his loft, leaving them at the building. She had fallen asleep in the Jeep on the way there. He carried her through the building, and entered his loft. As usual, it was bare and dark. He carried her up the stairs and into his bedroom. She would sleep in his bed. She woke up slightly.

"Where am I?" She mumbled.

"I brought you to my loft. You'll be more comfortable here." Derek whispered. She nodded and fell back asleep. It was late in the night and he saw no use in trying to sleep when he knew he wouldn't be able to.  _I should prepare for the birth tomorrow._ He googled 'home birthing' and read up on as many facts as possible. He didn't want anything to go wrong. 

  * waterproof shower curtains
  * many towels of all sizes
  * gauze
  * hydrogen peroxide for blood stains
  * Ziploc freezer bags
  * single gloves and paired gloves
  * lube jelly
  * flexible drinking straws
  * thermometer
  * chord ring (he grabbed rope and string as a substitute)
  * cookie sheets for warming blankets in the oven
  * crock pot for warming blankets



He found the list online, seemingly interested as to why there were drinking straws. A scream sounded from his bedroom. 

"Help!" Y/N's pained voice broke through the silence, causing Derek to spring back to his bedroom. 

"What? What's wrong?" 

"Something is happening. I think I'm having contractions. I don't know why." She sobbed. "My God it hurts!" 

"Uh, I'll call Lydia and Deaton. Shit. Um, Walk around! That's what my mom said she did." Y/N looked at him ridiculously. "I need to put the shower curtains down for the birth. I'll get Lydia first. She can help." He fumbled with his phone.

"What? It's late." 

"She's going into labor and having contractions. I need you to get Melissa and Deaton and get over here. You need to help her. I'm lost." Derek rushed out. The line was silent.

"Stiles and I are going to be on our way." She muttered. 

"Stiles? No. God no. He'll just stress everyone out." 

"Too late!" He heard the spastic teenager yell.

The line went dead and Derek panicked as Y/N screamed in pain. He ran over, struck with an idea. 

"Give me your hand." He grabbed her hand, beginning to take some of her pain. He grunted, brutally hit with the force of her contractions. "Shit." He accidentally slipped.

"I'm hurting you, stop." She tried to pull her hand away but he wouldn't let her. "It might kill you!" She yelled forcefully pushing him aside. "I'll be fine until the next contraction comes. The door to the loft flies open, revealing a rushed and half dressed Lydia Martin, followed by a Stiles Stilinski wearing nothing but his boxers. 

"You didn't get dressed?" He gritted through his teeth.

"We didn't want to waste any time so we grabbed and brought it with us." Lydia breathed. "I made myself decent and presentable in the Jeep on the way here. Deaton and Melissa will be here any minute. Y/N, come one sweetie. Let's walk for a little bit. It'll help things go along." Lydia walked over and helped Derek's mate out of his bed. He watched as they walked around the loft, stopping to rest every so often. She couldn't even stand up straight.

"Hey, sourwolf. Come on. I know there's shit that needs to get done before the whole... birth thing." Stiles voiced, having pulled a pair of sweat pants on over his boxers as well as a t-shirt. The two of them grabbed everything Derek had pulled out, yanking the sheets off the bed, laying the shower curtain over the mattress. Derek spread the supplies out, warming the smaller blankets in the crock pot. He took the cookie sheet and put the bigger towels in the oven to get warm. He took plastic bags and wrapped them around the pillows, before covering the plastic bag pillows with a pillow cover. He surrounded the bed creating almost a nest of pillows. The door opened again, revealing Melissa, Deaton and Scott. Melissa was carrying bags. 

"I grabbed some of Scott's old baby stuff just in case." She breathed. "What?"

"Melissa, you do realize these will be still born pups, right?" Deaton asked. Her face went blank. Eyes began to water a bit.

"There's no harm in hoping. Where's the momma to be?" She walked off, finding Y/N and Lydia. 

"I already told her earlier but she ignored me. I don't think she wants to believe it." Scott said, sadness evident in his voice. "She's never assisted in a home birth and it's something she's always wanted to do. She just doesn't want to believe the first home birth she assists is for a still born." It was quiet the rest of the night and into the morning, save for Y/N's cries of pain. She currently laid on the bed, trying to be comfortable. 

"Derek, sit behind her. I've read that it can help with the comfort of going through labor and such." Melissa instructed. Y/N nodded and carefully leaned forward. Derek slid behind her, adjusting himself before gently pulling her back into his front. 

"She's ready." Deaton announced. "Take deep breaths, and do as I instruct you." 


	3. Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The births end up not going as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a disclaimer, I have never given birth nor have I witnessed any birthing except for what I see in TV shows and in movies which isn't all that much to get information wrong. I'm doing my best and if I get something wrong I'm sorry. I have no clue what goes on in a birthing. I did research just to seem like I knew what I was doing regarding the birthing kit. So bear with me.   
> Also it's going to be short this chapter.

Y/N screamed in pain, as a major contraction hit. "Breathe, breathe." Deaton chanted, causing her to take breaths of air to keep from passing out. "Now, I need you to push for me when you feel comfortable doing so." Derek furrowed his eyebrows.

"I thought you were supposed to help her with it?" He asked, frustrated.

"Derek, women have been giving birth for centuries, and many did it without help of a medical professional. The body knows what it needs to do, and nature will take it's course. Just make sure she is comfortable, and I will be here to receive and pull out the pups when they get to that point." Deaton explained. He nodded, settling in. Y/N pushed and screamed in pain for hours on end, it was well into the evening before Deaton leaned forward. "Y/N, stop pushing for a minute. I'll let you know when to start again." A look of embarrassed discomfort crossed her face, as Deaton's fingers worked around the body of the pup. "Now, continue." She kept pushing until the first pup came out, soundless. Melissa wrapped it in a swaddling cloth, tears brimming her eyes.

"This one is a girl." She choked out, setting the still pup aside on a soft cushioned couch. Y/N pushed out the second, a little boy also still. The last pup. It surprised everyone. Y/N gave a hard push with a scream and suddenly there was a sharp cry piercing through the air.

"Oh my God, this one lived!" Deaton exclaimed, as Melissa quickly went to work, cleaning out the mouth and wiping the child down. She had the child in a cloth but not fully covered.

"Y/N, do you want Derek to be the one to cut the chord?" She asked gently. Y/N nodded smiling in bliss. The baby was brought over and Derek cut the umbilical chord.

"It's a boy." He whispered. The young child wasn't even his, but he felt a fatherly connection to it. Melissa finished tying off the chord, and laid the pup down on Y/N's bare chest. She had seemingly lost the shirt sometime in the process but Derek never noticed. Her breasts were covered slightly with the blanket draped over the pup. 

"I thought my babies were dead." She whispered. They stopped moving, I couldn't hear any heart beat aside from my own." 

"Did they all stop at the same time?" Deaton asked, and she shook her head.

"I don't know. I was in too much pain to be able to tell when they went. How did I heal so quickly?" She asked.

"I mixed some herbs and oils that I had saved up for supernatural use and I injected them into your heart." The room was silent. "I'll give you some time." He left the room. 

"Um, Derek? I can sit on my own now." Derek gently and quickly slid out from behind Y/N replacing his body with comfortable pillows. "I'm not sure if I should use the fathers last name or mine." 

"What's the father's name?" Derek asked. 

"Peter Hale." She whispered. Derek froze. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have begun to realize that for some of you, this might not be a good depiction of what Derek really is like. And I'm doing that on purpose. Even though he seems to be such a hardass sourwolf all the time, I believe that deep down he has a huge soft spot for family. And especially since he has his mate now, he would become a complete mess of putty.

"Peter Hale?" Derek repeated? 

"Yes... Do you know him?" She asked.

"He's biologically my uncle. I don't claim him anymore. He's a psychopath. Is he the one who raped you?" Y/N sniffled. That was all Derek needed in order to know. It was the only confirmation he needed. "I won't let him near you or the pup. I promise." She smiled.

"You said I was your True Mate, right?" She asked. "That means you'll help me raise the pup, right?" 

"Of course. He's not my son biologically but I'll still take the place of his father." She smiled. 

"Then I want the last name to still be Hale. But not for Peter, for you." Derek teared up. "So, I want you to help me name them. I want to name the still pups. Will you name the girl?" Derek nodded. 

"Can I name her after my sister?" She nodded. 

"Of course. The boys will be Evan Peter and Tyler Dylan. I want the one I'm holding to be Tyler Dylan." Derek nodded. "It sounds weird but I thought Peter should at least have some recognition even though he was an asshole." 

"It's your choice Y/N. They're your pups. Evan Peter Hale and Tyler Dylan Hale sound perfect." He smiles. "And so does Cora Marie Hale." 

"That's beautiful." She shivered a bit, causing Derek concern. 

"Do you want a blanket?" He asked. She shook her head. 

"No. Just come here closer. And bring a blanket." She said. He went and picked up the still pups, carrying them over. 

"I figured you wanted to still see them and hold them." He said. Y/N gave Derek Tyler, as he handed her Cora and Evan. Tears were streaming down her face. He carefully wrapped a blanket around the five of them, as they crowded on the bed.Tears welled up in his eyes. He tucked the blanket around Tyler, keeping him warm. It was eerily silent. The sounds were the choked sobs coming from Y/N and the held back sniffles from Derek. Surprisingly, Tyler was asleep. There was a knock. In came Lydia. 

"Y/N, did you still want me to take pictures?" She nodded. "Alright. Don't worry about posing. Pretty much all of these are supposed to be candid. So don't mind me." Derek turned his head back to his family. He didn't create the pups but he still felt a fatherly connection with them. Quietly Deaton walked in, with a notepad. 

"I made sure to write down the time of birth and unfortunately passing for the first two. I need to measure their length and weight, if you'll let me." He smiled. 

"Here, go ahead and take Tyler first. We want some time with the other two." Derek answered. Y/N never even heard Deaton she was so focused on her babies in her arms. Deaton nodded, taking the child from Derek and leaving the room. Faintly you could hear Lydia's phone camera clicking away. Y/N leaned towards Derek, who fully moved behind her once more. His body the only thing keeping her shaking body from falling. His arms wrapped around her, tears finally escaping as he took in the sight of the two pups. It was strange not to hear a thing while looking at a newborn pup. It was sad too, no breathing, no crying, no moving. Absolutley nothing. Deaton came back, returning Tyler to Derek. Tyler was now clothed in a diaper and some of Scott's old baby clothes. They were miles too long on him, but nevertheless still fit. 

"I'll be right back. I'm going to take the other two and get their measurements. Write down their names, and your signatures please." Deaton seemed to be all business, no emotion whatsoever. Tyler coughed and sneezed, his face scrunching a bit. "Tyler is perfectly healthy, just a little on the small side. Hopefully that is good news for you in the midst of all this." Deaton smiled, before leaving the room with the still pups. Gently, Y/N pushed herself up and closer into Derek, so that they almost were the same body. It looked as if they both were holding Tyler at the same time, tearful smiles on their faces. Soon enough, Melissa and Deaton came back into the room. "Now, this isn't going to be easy, but we're going to need to begin preparing the bodies soon before decomposition begins. So please, make your final goodbyes. It hurts me to do this. Remember that." Melissa took Tyler, who began screaming and crying as he was replaced with his late brother and sister. They whispered 'I love you' into each of their ears, kissing their forehead and cherishing the final moments before handing the children over to Deaton. Tyler was placed back in Derek's arms, as Y/N was sobbing too hard to be able to safely hold the pup. Thunder sounded outside, rain pouring against the windows. For the first time since the fire, Derek allowed himself to cry. Not just tears, but actually cry. Not holding back at all. But he stayed steady enough to hold Tyler and his mate in his arms. 


	5. The Mourning And The Rejoicing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just as an FYI, it probably seems that Y/N might not really care much at all for the still born pups but it is quite the opposite. She is not only going through the early stages of grief over her still born pups, but at the same time she is also experiencing sever postpartum depression. Add the PTSD of the past and basically she is completely voiding herself of emotion and is pretty much just ignoring reality in the sense that she almost is in denial. She's so upset that she has no sense of emotion.

That night, Y/N laid in the bed, as the reality of everything set in. She had three pups, but only one was living. The other two died. She failed. She failed to keep all of her pups safe. She had one job. Tears kept rolling down her face. 

"Y/N, it's not your fault." Derek seemed to be able to read her mind. 

"Then why are Evan and Cora dead? Everything I did, everything I ate. But then I didn't eat sometimes. And that means I killed two of my pups." Sobs wracked her body. Derek shook his head.

"You did the best you good, and even more. You were perfect." He whispered, cradling Y/N in his arms, comforting her. Tyler was downstairs with Melissa, giving the two of them time. Y/N sniffled, straightening up.

"There is a funeral to plan. We need to start." Her voice was completely void of any emotion. It sent chills down Derek's spine. It was as if her emotions were completely gone. "We have a ritual that my family has done for the occasional still pups. The pups are to be buried together, in the blankets they were wrapped in immediately after exiting the womb." Her entire self was devoid of emotion. Eerily similar to when Stiles was possessed by the Nogitsune. 

"Babe, if you're not ready we don't have to do this right now." Derek softly told her, running his fingers through Y/N's hair. She shook her head.

"No, it'll help. I promise I'm fine. Where's Tyler? I need to hold him in my arms right now." She shifted, trying to get off the bed and Derek held her back.

"I'll go get him. You haven't fully healed yet. Stay in bed." She rolled her eyes, but did as told. Suddenly, she was filled with a burning sense of rage towards Peter. He was not the father; he was the sperm holder. And he should die for the hell he put them through. Y/N began to take deep breaths, knowing that newborn pups had a keen sense of knowing when the atmosphere has changed drastically. Derek came back through the door, holding Tyler, their son. 

"Tyler, my baby boy." Y/N whispered as she once more cradled her newborn son in her arms. "Derek, what would you think about getting family portraits done at some point in the future? The three of us." 

"Whatever you want. It sounds wonderful." He smiled, before gagging. Tyler began to cry, and then Y/N smelled it. Tyler messed his diaper for the first time. 

"Derek...?" Y/N called sweetly, batting her eyelashes. "I'm immobile remember? I need you to change Tyler for me." 

"What?! But I don't know how to change diapers!" He sputtered, refusing to breathe through his nose. 

"Then you can learn from experience." Derek inched over and grabbed the baby, holding him at arms length away. Derek's face was a pale green, almost complimenting his eye color. Derek set Tyler on the edge of the bed, and looked up for help. "Grab a diaper, doofus. Then some wipes. Wipe Tyler's butt thoroughly and then trade the dirty diaper for a clean one. It's not rocket science Derek." Derek timidly took the diaper off of Tyler, just to yelp as a surprise fountain of urine spouted. Y/N started howling with laughter, as Derek tried to block the stream with the top of the dirty diaper. Tyler was still crying, adding to the noise of Y/N laughing. Derek narrowed his eyes, determined to diaper the child. He set to work, using the wipes to clean Tyler thoroughly, took off the rest of the dirty diaper, and attempted to put the new diaper on. Tyler was sniffling, ending his crying and Derek smirked. 

"There. You were right. I can do it." Derek handed Y/N the pup, just for her to begin laughing again. "What?"

"Derek, the diaper is on backwards." Y/N sat up slightly, flinching lightly at the discomfort before laying Tyler down and flipping the diaper to the right way. A thought struck her. "I don't have anywhere to bury Evan and Cora." 

"The family cemetary. They are Hale's, and will be buried with the rest of their ancestors." Derek said, watching as Y/N seemingly relaxed in relief. 

~

Three days later, once Y/N had completely recovered thanks to werewolf healing, the funerals took place. Somehow, Derek had managed to get a double casket for newborns. Evan and Cora were wrapped tightly in their blankets, placed lovingly in the casket. The whole pack showed up, to pay their respects. Additionally, Melissa and Sheriff Stilinski also were present. Deaton led the ceremony. 

"Thank you, for all who came today. This morning, we are gathered to lay two children to rest. Evan Peter Hale, and Cora Marie Hale, were born still. Nevertheless, it is safe to say that even though they did not take a first breath, they stole our hearts anyway. A parent always dreads this happening, the worst scenario. But, this is also to be remembered. These two angels will be up above, happier than they would have been here, in this perverted and warped universe we live in. They will certainly not be forgotten, and will always have a home in our hearts. Would anyone like to say anything?" Y/N stepped forward. 

"I would. I want to say something to my babies before we lay them to rest. Evan, Cora, I love you. The two of you and your brother Tyler kept me alive, kept me from taking my own life. The moment I held you, I was filled with the joy and love that only a mother could know. It was also tinged with the sadness that I would never get to raise you, watch you take your first steps. Comfort you when you get your hearts broken. My babies, I am so sorry you had to be dragged under by the claws of death, but I firmly believe you are in paradise, with the rest of your families. I love you, my pups." Her voice cracked at the end, as Derek pulled her into his side. Tyler was being held in his other arm, quietly asleep. They walked forward, Scott and Stiles carrying and lowering the casket. Everyone threw in a handful of dirt, symbolically giving their last goodbye's. Then, the rest of the dirt was shoveled in by Deaton. Melissa held Scott closer, as the Sheriff did with Stiles. Silently, everyone walked back to their cars and drove back to the loft, to mourn together. As a pack. Instead of flowers, they requested baby essentials, as morbid as it sounded. They didn't know that Lydia had taken it upon herself to plan a babyshower. As soon as the lights were turned back on, Y/N stopped short, tearing up as she saw the decorations. 

"I figured you still deserved one, even as late as it is. Plus, we all need a little cheering up." Lydia said, squeezing Y/N's shoulders. "And boys, no sneaking out. Everyone stays." 

"Thank you." Y/N whispered. "I'm going to go change into a pair of Derek's sweats and a t-shirt. Might as well be comfortable." Once Y/N came back down, she laughed upon seeing a throne sitting against a wall in the living room, made of diaper boxes and packages. 

"The mommy of honor gets to sit on the throne of honor!" Lydia squealed, putting a crown on Y/N's head. The pack celebrated, and laughed together having a good time. Tyler was passed around, until surprisingly Sheriff Stinlinski didn't want to pass him along. Everyone was mingling, as Lydia prepared lunch. Y/N overheard Sheriff speaking with Melissa. 

"I miss when Stiles was this little. He was like a toy that didn't need batteries. They're so much fun when they're this little. I remember Claudia always laughing and teasing me because I always asked her to bring him to the station so I could see him during my lunch." Y/N smiled, hearing emotion get in the way of Sheriff talking. 

"I know. I miss when Scott was a baby too. Aside from the fact that he was always hungry. I ended up having to breast feed him and bottle feed him formula just to keep him from starving to death." She laughed at the memory. "I used to call him a black hole." Y/N turned and walked over to Derek.

"Thank you. For taking me in, for everything." He smiled back at her, pulling her into his arms. 

"Anything for you. And Tyler." The rest of the evening went by without a hitch. Melissa and Sheriff stuck by each other with Tyler, basically hogging him the whole evening. 

"I have a feeling that the Sheriff and Melissa are going to end up being like grandparents to Tyler." Y/N smirked, and Derek laughed. "Honestly, I wouldn't mind it either. We should go ask them." Y/N dragged Derek over towards the older couple, who were exchanging stories. 

"Hey, Y/N! How are you feeling?" Melissa asked. 

"I'm feeling great. I have a question for the two of you. How would you feel about being Tyler's grandparents? I know Derek and I aren't either of your children, but Tyler deserves a couple grandparents and you two already seem like you've taken it upon yourself." Y/N said, hoping they would say yes.

"You want me to be his grandpa?" Sheriff asked, shocked. "I would be honored to call this little man my grandson." Melissa couldn't talk through the tears. She just nodded yes. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, Theo is going to be a good guy in this. He left the dread doctors.

The next morning, Derek woke up to the screams of Tyler. I stumbled his way over to the temporary DIY crib and picked him up. Immediately Tyler quieted down to a soft whimper and snuggled into Derek's chest. He glanced at the small futon that had been transformed into a crib. It was slid all the way over to the corner of the room, pillows duct-taped to the wall for protection, two bookshelves filled with books facing outward kept the furniture safely pressed into place. The bookshelves also had pillows duct-taped to the sides facing the baby. They were small enough to reach over, but tall enough to provide adequate protection for Tyler. There was a slight rustle coming from downstairs, and Derek froze. He narrowed his hearing and listened.

_"Lydia, I really don't think this is a good idea."_ Stiles. Of course Lydia and Stiles were here.

_"Stiles, they're new parents. They need all the help they can get. Not to mention Y/N is still grieving over the loss of her two eldest children. Your only job is to run errands for me. Otherwise, just be another masculine figure with testosterone so that Derek doesn't go crazy being the only full grown man in the loft."_

_"Dude, Lydia. Derek can't stand me. Remember? He hates me."_ Derek slightly felt offended. He didn't hate Stiles. He just hated when he took too much Adderall. Derek made his way downstairs, and cleared his throat.

"I don't hate you as a person Stiles. I just hate when you take too much Adderall. That's when you get annoying and spastic." Derek mumbled, [Tyler breathing softly against his chest. ](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/69/b9/8b/69b98b6976ac43564f3094af426e3748--tyler-hoechlin-fandom.jpg) "What are you two doing here?"

"Well, I had been talking to Y/N yesterday and I could tell that you two were both having a hard time with everything going on so I decided to bring you guys some breakfast, and help out for a while. If you don't want me staying over night, that's fine but I'll still be on call." Lydia explained. 

"Yeah, sure. You're more than welcome to let Stiles pick the lock on my front door, and somehow disarm my system before it went off." Derek said sarcastically. Lydia rolled her eyes.

"Men. What can you do. Let me see squirt. I didn't get to hold him very long yesterday." Lydia reached out to grab Tyler, but Derek moved and gently shielded Tyler into his chest. 

"No, I've got him." Derek snapped lightly, so as not to wake up Tyler who had fallen back asleep. Lydia rolled her eyes once more. 

"Seriously? You haven't even been a father for more than a week tops, and already you're starting to act like a helicopter dad. Oh well, I might as well start planning now anyways, to go and get some necessities that you guys are going to need for a nursery. A lot needs to be done. Once Y/N wakes up, we will get specifics down. I just need a list of what exactly to get." Towards the end, Lydia began mumbling to herself, retrieving a tablet paired with a keyboard from her parachute sized purse. The stairs began to creak, and Derek looked up, seeing Y/N slowly descending the stairs wearing his clothes. He couldn't help but smile at the sight. She looked beautiful. 

"Quit staring, I look like crap." She grumbled, stopping on the last step. 

"Nonsense. You look amazing, given the fact you just gave birth." Lydia said, before Derek could disagree with her. "Also, Derek is hogging the baby." Y/N laughed.

"Good. I don't want Tyler getting confused on who his parents are." Derek let out a laugh, immediately regretting it as it startled Tyler, who began to cry. Derek panicked, and started to awkwardly sway, which made it worse. Y/N plucked Tyler from his arms, and gently covered Tyler with her t-shirt, as she breast fed him in the middle of the kitchen. 

"Oh my God." Stiles instantly turned to the side, using his hand to shield himself from the picture. "Derek, uh, why is your mate practically shirtless?" 

"It's called 'feeding the baby' dumbass." Y/N answered. It caught everyone off guard, as they hadn't quite heard her be sassy before. "Derek, could you grab me a blanket or a towel to cover myself with, before Stiles passes out?" Derek nodded and opened a nearby closet, fetching an old but soft quilt his grandmother had made for when he was born. His name was stitched carefully in one of the corners. "Stiles, you can look now." 

"Anyway, Y/N, we need to start on getting a nursery ready for Squirt. First thing, we need to get a bassinet. So that we won't have to keep using that futon surrounded by bookshelves. Now, we can all go out, or we can surf online, order, and have Stiles and Derek pick it up at the store." 

"I like the last option. I don't really feel up to going out." For the next hour and a half, Y/N and Lydia looked at nothing but bassinets. "Stiles, did you get to hold Tyler yet?" Y/N suddenly asked. Derek didn't like where this was going.

"Uh, no not really." He stammered. 

"Why don't you hold him for a bit, get to know each other." Y/N said, and Stiles froze. Derek took Tyler from Y/N and motioned for Stiles to go into the living room. 

"Sit on the couch and get comfortable. I'll hand him to you then. Just be really careful." As soon as Stiles signaled that he was ready, Derek placed Tyler down in his arms, and almost chuckled at Stiles' expression. "If you don't feel comfortable.." 

"No! It's fine. I just don't want to hurt him." [Stiles cradled Tyler in his arms](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/e1/fa/7b/e1fa7bef37d9cecd92311e8c890c0717.jpg), who was oblivious. Derek sat down on the recliner next to the couch. "So you're a dad now, huh?" 

"Yep. Never thought this day would come. And in this way too." Derek sighed. "What if I'm a horrible father? I don't want to let Y/N down, or for Tyler to grow up with a crappy dad." 

"Dude, here's the thing. There's no way in hell you could be worse than Peter would be as a dad. Let's just get that out there. You have the whole pack to help you, heck my dad told me that you guys want him to be Tyler's grandfather. You'll be a great dad. And this little one, is never going to feel unloved. I can guarantee it. I wasn't supposed to say anything, but just as a heads up. My dad is ecstatic about being a grandfather. He somehow managed to dig up my old baby stuff and is putting it in the spare room, where he was going to put an office. I also saw something about getting a bunch of clothes saying things about 'my grandpa can arrest your grandpa' and so forth." Stiles explained, whole heartedly. Derek smiled, his eyes getting a little misty.

"Thanks, Stiles. Also, I think Tyler likes you." Derek motioned to the baby, who had Stiles' thumb grasped in his tiny hand. A tear escaped Stiles' eye, cascading down his cheek.

"Yes, I just cried. And no, I have no shame in it." There was a soft clicking noise and Derek looked up to see Lydia, once more snapping pictures.

"Stiles, you look so cute with Tyler!" She squealed. "Now, we found a bassinet and ordered it. It's already at the store, just needs to be picked up." Lydia said. She handed Derek a piece of paper. "This is the store and the name it's under." Lydia smiled. "Tyler is really comfortable with Stiles, so we don't really want to disturb that. Derek rolled his eyes, and gently planted a kiss on the crown of Tyler's head, before doing the same to Y/N's cheek. He headed out the door, to pick up whatever Lydia had ordered. "We should really get the pack over here to help with everything regarding the room. Is there a certain theme or color scheme you want to use?" 

"I always liked Disney." Y/N said, smiling. "Let's do a Disney theme." Lydia smiled and nodded her head. 

"Perfect!"   
 


	7. Baby Drama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to give a quick shout out to @NAWennerholm1973 for being an amazing reader. They have been amazing and commenting what they like about this and their reactions and I truly appreciate it. Dude, I just wanted to let you know also that if it weren't for you I probably would have abandoned this whole thing all together. You have given me the drive to continue it because I know you keep waiting for more and I love it. Thank you so much.

Derek got in the Camaro and drove to the baby store that had Tyler's bassinet waiting. He couldn't help but think about the fact that he's a father. Then, a thought struck him. A Camaro isn't very practical with a baby around. He pulled into the nearest gas station, and Googled the safest car for a young family. After some road and crash test report reading, he decided on the Audi Q7. It all around had the best reports he saw with plenty of room for car seat's and other people. Soon enough, Derek was on the road to the nearest Audi dealership. He parked and walked over to the sales man. 

"Hello sir, what can I do for you?" Derek took off his sunglasses. 

"I need to trade in my Camaro for an Audi Q7. You do trades, right?" The man nodded his head. 

"New father?" Derek nodded, surprised. "I can tell. Come on, I'll show you what we've got." After some debating, Derek settled on the [Q7 in carrara white](https://photos-2.carwow.co.uk/blog/1600/Pure-White-e1442842223143.png). "It seems to be your day sir. We have one ready to drive off the lot. Let's get started on that paper work." About thirty to forty five minutes later, Derek was driving off the lot in the Audi, going to go pick up the bassinet for his son. He parked in the parking lot and walked inside. 

"Hello, I'm here to pick up a bassinet." Derek told the clerk at customer service. 

"What's the name?" She asked. 

"It should be under either Hale or Martin. She forgot to tell me which." 

"It's under Hale. It's a white bassinet correct?" Derek nodded. "I'll have the boys bring it out to your car for you. Pull it up to the front doors with your four ways blinking." Derek nodded, and pulled the Audi up, turning his four ways on. With the touch of a button the back hatch opened automatically and the employees placed the new bassinet in the back. They shut the back hatch and Derek was on his way back to the loft. He parked and took the bassinet upstairs, locking the car with a key fob. As soon as he walked in, Y/N marched up and smacked him before hugging him. 

"What the hell were you doing?! You were gone way too long for just getting a bassinet. I got worried!" She began babbling, tear stains evident on her cheeks. 

"Hey, calm down. I decided to trade in my Camaro and get something more practical for car seats and all of that. The paper work took a little longer than expected. I'm fine, and I have the bassinet." Y/N stopped, and looked at him.

"You traded your Camaro?" She asked, in a small voice. Derek nodded his head. 

"Putting a baby car seat in the back of a sports car isn't the smartest thing to do. I got us an Audi Q7 SUV. There's room for three car seats in in the middle row alone, with more seats in the back. I wanted the safest and most practical car I could find to put you two in." Y/N began crying again. 

"I can't believe you did that for us. You didn't have to!" she sobbed, smiling the whole time.

"I wanted to. You and Tyler are my entire world now and I want to keep you guys as safe as I can. Now I'll set up the bassinet. Do you want it in the bedroom or out here for now?"

"Bedroom. Please." Derek nodded and climbed the stairs carrying the box, taking all of maybe twenty minutes to set up the[ bassinet](https://mlm-s1-p.mlstatic.com/285705-MLM25071994871_092016-C.jpg). He walked downstairs, to see that the entire pack had come. Scott, Liam, Kira, Jackson, Isaac, and Mason were all in the living room. Stiles still had Tyler and apparently was refusing to share. 

"I want to hold my nephew!" Stiles argued with Kira who was wanting a turn. 

"I haven't held him yet!" She fired back. Derek swooped in and grabbed Tyler, cradling him to his chest, and kissing his forehead. 

Derek walked up to Lydia who was talking with Y/N. "What's going on?" He asked. 

"Oh, the pack is going to help with the nursery. Right now, I have Theo picking up some more things for the room. Mainly just the furniture and all that. We're doing a Disney themed nursery." Y/N exclaimed, obviously excited. Derek smiled, loving her smile. "By the way, Kira and Stiles were arguing over Tyler. I think he deserves a nap." Derek hinted, both Lydia and Y/N thankfully catching his drift. Y/N gently took Tyler, who was already asleep and walked upstairs. 

"Where is she taking him?" Kira  asked.

"To his bed, where he can sleep in peace." Derek answered. "You're here to build a nursery, not hold a baby." Kira rolled her eyes. 

"I can't wait to have kids." She mumbled. It wasn't quiet enough, since Scott's head shot over in her direction, a confused look on his face. Lydia chuckled. 

"Not anytime soon Kira. We at least need to finish high school first." She teased, Kira turning red in the face. Lydia's phone pinged, and she checked it before quieting the room. "Theo is back with all of the furniture. It's go time people! Let's move!" She led the pack downstairs, where Theo was waiting, the bed of his truck full of boxes of baby furniture. 

"The other stuff is in the backseat." He said, opening the back doors and then lowering the tailgate. Lydia and Kira went upstairs to stay with Y/N, while the boys brought the furniture up to the loft, Lydia directing them to the room chosen for the nursery. Theo came up last, carrying two cans of paint. The windows in the room were opened, fans put in the rooms to blow the paint fumes out the window as fast as possible. What was supposed to be a room painting, ended up being a room and pack painting. It all started with Stiles. He turned and playfully went to wipe some paint on Lydia but ended up getting Liam instead, who returned fire with the brush. Stiles ducked, and the paint splashed Kira, who thought it was Scott and splashed him. Chaos was induced, and half the paint ended up on the pack. Thankfully, there was still enough for the walls but everyone was still covered. Derek walked in, saw the pack and just walked back out.

"I don't even want to know." He said, walking to the bedroom where Y/N was with Tyler. "Why did you trust them with paint again?" He asked.

"Oh no. What happened?"

"They're covered in paint, but the walls are still painted. I didn't ask, but I am questioning if they could be trusted with Tyler alone." Y/N laughed. 

"I'm sure we can at least trust Lydia." She said. "The rest, I'm not too sure about." Derek laughed, and settled into the bed next to Y/N. He sat there, wondering what he did to deserve such a perfect mate. A perfect little family. HIS perfect little family. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is going to be short.

The next morning, Derek woke up to discover he was the only one in bed. Y/N was in the kitchen with Tyler, making breakfast. He stretched, popping a few joints in the process and headed downstairs. Y/N was at the counter, putting together a bowl of cereal with Tyler in one arm. She was wearing nothing but Derek's shirt from yesterday, and her hair was thrown up in a messy bun. 

"Good morning sleepy head." She said, turning to face Derek. "Lydia texted your phone. She said she wanted to go shopping for baby clothes." 

"What time will she be here?" Derek asked grimly. 

"She won't. The three of us are going out together as a family, and we will get the clothes that WE want." Y/N said, grinning. 

"That's the best thing I've heard yet. Don't get me wrong, I love the pack but..." Derek tried to find the right words to use.

"I know. They're just trying to help. Go get dressed. I have some toast in the toaster for you and then we can go once I get myself and Tyler ready." She pecked him on the lips, and started to feed Tyler, while simultaneously eating her cereal. Y/N never ceased to amazing Derek. He climbed back up the stairs and took a shower before dressing in a plain white t-shirt along with dark jeans. Y/N walked by and handed him Tyler, going and getting in the shower herself. Tyler was still in nothing but a diaper so Derek went and pawed through some of the clothes that Melissa had brought over. The new ones from the shower hadn't been washed yet. He found a simple white onesie and put it on after changing the diaper. Y/N came out a few moments later wearing black leggings and an oversized t-shirt that obviously belonged to Derek. "Lydia gave me these. We might have to get me some clothes too." Derek smiled

"I'll make sure you both get everything you need. Come on." The three of them piled in the car, Y/N having stuffed some diapers and wipes inside of an old bag that Derek found. Mostly just diapers, wipes, and bottles had been brought to the shower. The bare essentials. It was at that point that they both realized they didn't have a carseat for Tyler. "Hold on to Tyler in the backseat. I'll drive as carefully as I can." Soon enough, they got to the nearest baby store in one piece and safely. They exited the car and strolled into the store. 

"Can I help you with anything?" A petite older woman asked, her eyes lighting up at the sight of Tyler. 

"Car seats?" Derek asked. The lady looked troubled. 

"Do you need a new one?"

"No, we need one." Y/N spoke up. A look of horror crossed the woman's face. 

"I should call the police on you! It's illegal to drive without putting a newborn in a carseat!" She exclaimed reaching for her cellphone.

"His grandfather is the Sheriff. There's a long and complicated story, and we didn't know we were going to be in possession of a newborn." Derek snapped. He took a whiff of the air. The lady smelled like a were. "Are you one of us?" He asked, softly. The woman's eyes softened. 

"Yes. Tell me about it as we walk." They walked to the aisle with carseats while telling the woman, whose name ended up being Satomi, the story of what happened. "Sweetheart I am so sorry about the other two." She gave her condolences to Y/N, who nodded, clutching Tyler closer to her body. They bantered back and forth over carseats before finally deciding on [one](http://www.healthchecksystems.com/global/images/product_2/224/22470_250X250.jpg). "My pack runs this store, I'll have someone go install it in your car, if you like?" Derek seemed hesitant.

"I'll go with them." Satomi nodded, and radioed someone with a walkie talkie. Derek left to the car, leaving Satomi with Y/N and Tyler.  


End file.
